


Hopelessly Hopeless

by wabakebab



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabakebab/pseuds/wabakebab
Summary: A series of one-shots, each with a different take on what would happen if Chopper really did create a medicine for hopelessness.
Kudos: 5





	Hopelessly Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is a series of one-shots about what would happen if Chopper had actually tried to create a medicine for hopelessness, like he had said he would in Enies Lobby. Each one-shot will have a different possibility of what the medicine will do.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chopper wiped the sweat off his brows as he smiled proudly at his latest and greatest medicine.

_It's done._

He had finally done it. It had taken more than 2 years of grueling work, but he had finally done it.

_A medicine... to cure hopelessness._

This medicine... it would bring hope... to all of the Straw Hats. He would dub it... _The Beacon of Hope._

Chopper had once promised, 2 years ago in Enies Lobby, that he would try to make a medicine that worked on hopelessness. And here it was, finally finished.

The flask held 2 pills, one for Sanji, and one for Zoro. If this worked, which it definitely would, Zoro would be able to tell right from left, and Sanji would be able to fight women if he ever needed to.

The reindeer grinned happily, carefully picking up the Beacon of Hope, ready to show Luffy and the others the results of 2 years of endless experimentation and research.

"Luffy! Everybody!" Chopper didn't even hide the joyfulness in his voice as he stepped out onto the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"What?" The gruff voice belonged to his green-haired patient, the one he had created this for. Zoro opened one eye (and his only eye) to stare at the medicine the

reindeer held with great care.

"Woooah! Chopper, what is that?" Luffy laughed excitedly.

The rest of the crew gathered around, looking interested at the small flask Chopper had in his hands.

"This..." The reindeer declared proudly, pausing for suspense, "Is a medicine to cure hopelessness!"

_"Woah!"_

_"Interesting... how did you do it?"_

_"I can't believe what my eyes are seeing! But of course, I don't have eyes. Yohohoho! Skull joke!"_

_"That's SUPER!"_

"P-praising me doesn't make me happy, you jerks!"

The Straw Hats sweatdropped. You sure look happy.

"So...," Zoro interrupted the laughter, "What is it for?"

Chopper turned to the swordsman, a serious expression on his face.

"It's for you."

"H-huh?!"

"Heh," Sanji smirked victoriously, "Who did you think it was for, other than an idiot like you, Mosshead?"

"It's also for you, Sanji."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Stupid love cook," Zoro grinned wryly, as if completely forgetting the medicine was meant for him as well.

As expected, the two began duking it out on the deck.

"Will you two... _knock it off?!_ " The shadow of the Straw Hats' navigator emerged between the fighting, two fists raised.

_**BONK! BONK!** _

"Anyways," Nami continued calmly, "Please, Chopper, give the medicine to these idiots already!"

"Mhm," The reindeer nodded sternly, turning back again to his two patients, who were now lying on the deck with huge lumps on their heads.

"You two, take this," Chopper said, carefully passing each of them one of his carefully created pills.

As he did this, the reindeer could, out of the corner of his eye, see Luffy staring blankly at the medicine, expressionless. Chopper decided he would check up on their Captain later.

After a long time of examining the pills, the two finally threw the medicine into their mouths, and swallowed.

Everyone stood waiting in anticipation.

"Zoro," Robin finally spoke up, "which way is North?"

The green-haired swordsman stared dumbly at her, before simply pointing up.

"Sanji," The women continued calmly, "Do you feel any different?"

"I'm still your knight in shining armor, Robin-chwan!"

"Chopper!" Nami wailed ruefully, "I thought that the medicine would cure hopelessness!"

"Of course it does!" The blue-nosed doctor insisted, "It probably just takes a while to start working. Most medicines are like that."

* * *

As Chopper's eyes tiredly flickered open, he felt like something was wrong.

It was awfully quiet, only broken by grunts and snores that belonged to the captain of the Straw Hats.

But where was everyone else?

Shivering despite the warmth of his blankets, the reindeer slowly stepped down from his bunkbed and slipped on his pink and blue hat, striped shirt, and orange trousers.

"Chopper! Chopper!"

The blue-nosed doctor quickly spun his head around, uneased by the alarm in Usopp's voice.

"Chopper!" The sniper panted through short breaths, "There's something wrong with Zoro!"

Chopper's eyes quickly widened at those words, and was out the door with his backpack before Usopp could even blink.

"Chopper!" Nami called urgently, "Up here!"

Climbing up the crow's nest, the reindeer could see that something was very definitely wrong.

Zoro sat perfectly still, staring over the horizon, his unmoving back to the Straw Hats.

As Chopper walked closer, a head covered in mossy hair snapped towards the approaching pirate, blank brown eyes boring into the reindeer.

The doctor flinched, whispering, "Zoro?"

"Mhm," a voice nodded, but Chopper could tell it didn't belong to the Straw Hat's swordsman.

Or at least, it didn't belong to the swordsman they knew.

_How did this happen?_

Chopper went through all the recent situations they had gone through in his head, but he already knew the cause behind this. The medicine.

 _He_ had caused this. Their friend was gone because of _him._ Would he be gone forever?

"Hey, Chopper, is he okay?" Usopp bit his lip nervously.

_If it was the medicine... Sanji..._

Chopper slowly climbed down to the deck of the Thousand Sunny, closing his eyes, which were now tearing up at the corners.

_What should I do? Is there a way to cancel out the effects of the medicine...? And if there isn't..._

"SANJI! MEAT!"

The reindeer's snapped open to the yelling. The yelling that belonged to Luffy.

_Luffy..._

Their captain was now running at breakneck speed into the kitchen.

After he entered, there wasn't any whoops of delight or scolding by Sanji.

Chopper closed his eyes again sadly as he finally touched onto the grassy floor of their ship again.

"Do you think Sanji-kun is okay?" Nami whispered guiltily.

A cold and eerie silence hung over the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

A couple minutes later, the doctor opened his eyes slowly to see the captain of the Straw Hats walking out of the kitchen, his face shadowed by a straw hat.

"Chopper..." Luffy lifted his head up, and the doctor could see eyes that were cold and dark and raging, drained of their usual light.

"WHERE IS OUR COOK?"

_And this was the day, the Straw Hat Pirates lost two of their members, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first possibility. The next chapter will be comedy probably. If I know how to write comedy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- kebab :)


End file.
